The Shattered Hope of Light
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Sequel to Whispers in the Dark. Read to find out what happens, I am bad at summeries, and i don't want to spoil it. XD Rated K plus... sort of. Yes, K plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is the sequel to my other story, Whispers in the Dark. Except that this one is going to be at least two chapters long, so, enjot the fidt chapter of my newest story!**

**I do not own Yugioh! So yeah, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

It had been a week since Yugi had been hospitalized, and it looked like things were getting better. Yugi remained out of his coma, and he was slowly but surely getting stronger. Yami went and visited Yugi everyday. Only one thing was different, no one had heard from Téa in a long, long time. The police had never found the person that had pushed Yugi from the window of the building.

It was around nine in the evening, and Yami got this feeling that he had to check on Yugi. So he drove over to the hospital and checked in. visiting hours were over, but the nurses knew how much Yami cared for Yugi, so they gave him five minutes. Yami headed over to Yugi's room after thanking the nurses.

Yami knocked on the door to Yugi's room. There was no answer. So Yami knocked louder. There was still no answer, so Yami walked in, thinking Yugi must be asleep. But the scene that Yami saw shocked him and took his breath away. Yugi lay in his bed, like normal. Except that now, there was a silver blade sticking out of Yugi's heart. The white bed stains were stained dark, crimson red. Yami screamed. The nurses rushed inside and gasped.

"What happened?" one of the nurses gasped.

"I-I don't know! He was like this when I walked in!" Yami cried. He raced over to Yugi's side and cried, "Why Yugi? I thought you promised me . . . that you would never leave me, ever! Why, Aibou, why?"

"Someone call the police," one of the nurses whispered.

"And someone get the kid out of the room," another nurse whispered. "He . . . he shouldn't be here, and he shouldn't have to see this."

Two of the nurses brought Yami out of the room; they had to drag him out because he wouldn't leave. He kept calling, "Yugi no! Don't leave me!"

The next day . . . the nurses had notified Yugi's grandpa and all of his closest friends. They had started planning for Yugi's funeral. Yami had locked himself in his room. Everyone had been notified and was sad, all except for Téa, who couldn't be contacted.

"Yami," Yugi's grandfather called into Yami's room, "You need to come out, okay?"

"Never!" Yami called. "Not until Yugi comes back!"

Yugi's grandpa sighed.

"Yugi promised me that he would stay with me, and that he wouldn't die!" Yami called. Yami then opened the door. He looked horrible, from not sleeping or eating. "Is Yugi back yet?"

"Yami," Yugi's grandpa whispered, "He's not coming back. Ever."

In an unknown area . . .

Yugi opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ Yugi wondered. He stood up and looked around. He was surrounded by stars and space.

"How did I get here?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"You are here because you were not yet supposed to die." A voice said.

Yugi turned around to see a golden, giant metal . . . chicken. It was The Sun Dragon Ra.

"What do you mean, Ra?" Yugi asked.

"You were not yet meant to die," the dragon said. "You were supposed to live. If it hadn't been for the Shadow Dweller, then you wouldn't be dead right now. But I can, if you and your lover wish, I can send you back to the world of the living. But first, you have to ask Yami if he wants you to come back. But if you look through this portal, you will be able to see his answer."

The dragon pointed to a portal. In the portal, it showed Yami crying to Yugi's grandpa, Yugi promised me that he would stay with me, and that he wouldn't die! Is Yugi back yet?"

"Yami," Yugi's grandpa whispered, "He's not coming back. Ever."

Yugi smiled. Yami did care for him, and he knew that Yami would be happy if Yugi came back.

"Can I go back now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but first," the dragon said. "Someone must find out who killed you. I mean, _I know who killed you_, but you must find out before you live again."

"How can I find out who killed me if I'm dead?" Yugi asked.

"I shall allow Yami to help you," the dragon replied. "Yami shall be able to see you, no one else. Once you find the killer, then you shall become alive again."

Suddenly, the stars swirled around Yugi, sending him spiraling back into the world of the living. Yugi looked around. He was in Yami's room, and Yami was lying on his bed, crying.

"Yami," Yugi whispered. When Yami didn't respond, he whispered, "Koi, wake up and stop crying!"

"Aibou?" Yami whispered. "Why did you leave me? And why . . . am I talking to myself?"

"You're not, my precious Yami, you're not talking to yourself." Yugi replied.

Yami sat up and turned around and looked in Yugi's direction. He gasped. "Aibou? I-is that really you?"

"Yes, Yami. It _is_ me," Yugi replied. "The great God Ra sent me back here, as long as I find out who had killed me. So I need some help."

"Wait, if we find out who killed you, then you get to come back to life?" Yami gasped happily. Yami raced over to Yugi and tried to hug him. Except, Yami fazed right through Yugi and fell flat onto his face on the ground. "Ow," he moaned.

"Sorry, Yami," Yugi laughed. "I'm a ghost, remember?"

"Yes," Yami grumbled. "Now come on, we have to find you killer!"

"Yes!" Yugi replied happily.

* * *

**So, how was that? Oh, and Kurisuchin Westphalia, you guessed right when you said that Yugi was going to die. What are you, a mind reader? That was awesome! Oh, until the next chapter, please review if you liked this chapter or not! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, no one has really reviewed, (except for one person) but I want to post the next chapter... i think. But if anyone liked it or not, I'm going to finish it. Please, no flames.**

**I don't own anything yugioh. yeah...**

* * *

Yami raced by Yugi's side, as Yugi floated beside him. They headed over to the police station.

"You ready to find out who killed you, Yugi?" Yami asked, awkwardly.

Yami walked into the police station, while Yugi followed him. Yami walked up to the person at the front desk.

"Can I talk with someone about . . . about the murder of my best friend, Yugi Muto," Yami asked.

The person at the front desk stared at Yami as if he had two heads. "Fine," they murmured.

One of the officers came out and motioned for Yami to follow him. Yami winked to Yugi and then followed the officer. Yugi smiled and followed Yami.

"So, what do you want to know about Yugi Muto's murder?" the officer asked.

"I-I want to know who killed my friend," Yami replied.

"We . . . we don't really know who killed your friend," the officer replied. "We have some suspects, if you want to see them, you might be able to tell us if he had any enemies."

"Sure," Yami replied, following the officer into a room.

In the room, behind a think wall of glass, there were four people standing. One was a tuff looking man, who was chained to the wall because he was extremely evil. That guy was s murderer. Two other guys were sitting in a corner. And the strangest of all, _T__é__a_ was standing next to them, crying.

"What is Téa doing here?" Yami asked. "She's one of you friends!"

"She was in the building at the time, along with the two next to her. The murderer chained to the wall kills people by pushing them out of windows. So yeah, we have our suspects," the officer replied.

"Can . . . can I be alone for a little bit?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing," the officer replied, leaving the room.

"Yugi, did you see any of these people at the time that . . . it . . . happened," Yami asked Yugi.

"Um," Yugi said, thinking back. "I am pretty sure that I saw those two men, except one of them tried to help me, the brown haired one. And I remember seeing Téa there; she had asked me to come. I never found out why . . . but I can promise you, that murderer was not there. I can promise you that!"

"Okay, so I'll just have to have a talk with Téa and the other guy," Yami told Yugi. "Hey!" Yami called into the room blocked by glass. "I need to talk with you, Téa, and you, the guy with the pale tan hair."

"Hmm?" the tan haired person and v both walked over to the glass wall.

"Okay, where were you on the night of Yugi's murder?" Yami asked.

"I was on the second floor . . . playing with my trading cards," the tan haired person said.

"And your name is?" Yami asked.

"Marik. Marik Ishtar," the person, Marik, answered.

"And I was at home, waiting for Yugi to call me, like he said he would earlier that day," Téa answered.

"Liar!" Yugi called, startling Yami. "You were the one who asked me to come to that building.

"Why was Yugi going to call you?" Yami asked Téa.

"Because, he said that he wanted to go on a date with me, except he had to ask his grandfather first. He called, and said that his grandpa said yes, and that he would call before he comes to get me," Téa answered.

"Interesting," Yami answered.

"Yami, she's lying!" Yugi shouted at Yami.

"Well, I think that I have to be getting back home, I promised Yugi's grandpa that I would help plan the funeral."

"Okay, see you later, Yami!" Téa said happily.

Yami headed out of the room, with Yugi following him.

"Yami, I-I think that . . . I think that it was Téa," Yugi whispered.

"Think that _what_ was Téa?" Yami asked.

"I think that . . . she killed me," Yugi answered.

"Why do you think that?" Yami asked.

"Because she lied the whole time!" Yugi answered.

"True," Yami replied.

"That should mean that . . ." Yugi started thinking aloud. "I get to be alive again?"

"I hope so," Yami replied.

Suddenly, Yugi disappeared in a puff of smoke, shouting, "Yami, I'll come back to you!"

Yugi opened his eyes. He was in a casket, in his own house. _Why am I here?_ Yugi pushed on the glass, shoving it open and freeing himself. _Thank you, Sun God Ra!_ Yugi thought.

"You're welcome, Yugi," Ra said. "But now you have to find that Shadow Dweller and send them to the shadow realm. Take this shadow orb and destroy the evil," Ra then gave Yugi an orb, swirled with shadows.

"Thank you, Ra!" Yugi replied.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Yami called, bursting into the house.

When Yami saw Yugi standing there, he raced over towards him. Yugi smiled and hugged Yami.

"Yugi, I missed you!" Yami cried.

"I missed you too, Yami," Yugi laughed, "Even though I was just with you, like, two minutes ago!"

"Hehe, yeah." Yami replied.

"Now, I have to go and destroy the Shadow Dweller!" Yugi claimed. "Téa must go to the shadow realm!"

"What?" Yami asked as Yugi ran out of the door. "Wait for me!"

Yami and Yugi headed over to the police station.

"Stay here," Yami told Yugi. "I don't want people to freak out because you came back to life."

Yami headed into the building, telling the officers that he has to talk with Téa. He then brought Téa outside, telling the officers that he has to talk with her for a moment.

"Yami, what do you want with me?" Téa said happily.

"I need you," Yami said quietly, "To come with me over here."

Yami led Téa over to the place where Yugi was hiding with the shadow orb. Yugi then jumped out and threw the shadow orb at Téa. It hit her and exploded, sending her screaming into the shadow realm, where she turned into a monster, a Shadow Dweller.

"Well, Yugi," Yami said, "Haven't really gotten to see you in a long time, so-"

Yugi then, before Yami could finish his sentence, Yugi kissed Yami on the lips, breaking his sentence.

"I love you, Yami," Yugi whispered before kissing Yami again.

* * *

**Well, how was that? What I left out was that everyone was then happy, except Téa, the evil Shadow Dweller. So yeah, it may have been obvious (the ending). Yeah, if you liked it or not, please review. XD**


End file.
